Through Thick and Thin
by bleedingdaylight
Summary: Rachel Berry, fresh from NYC, is the new girl at McKinely. She quickly befriends five people. But friends lead to enemies. Through thick and thin, as they say. When a wisp of the past comes to haunt the friends. Pucklecherryford and Britberpez friendship.
1. Prologue

**A/N: ;D Cherry is my total crack!Ship. Legit. xD Sorry I love saying(/typing) that word. n.n Anyway, I adore them together almost as much as Puckleberry. Just to say, this is not related to my "New Directions" story. Rachel doesn't know anyone and no one knows Rachel. Anyway, I hope you like this story. There's going to be some heavy Pucklecherryford, Hummelcedesberry, Samchel and Britberpez friendships. :] By the way, the babygate never happened and Fuinn has been going on for a while now.**

**Disclaimer: No Glee owning here or song owning. All I own is the mistakes in my writing and a nice salmon crayon that you can borrow anytime, just ask. :3**

**HEADS UP: THIS IS JUST THE PROLOGUE! :] Enjoyyyyy!**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry walked through the McKinely hallways, trying to find locker 239. The locker wouldn't own right so with all her might, Rachel tugged and the locker finally opened. She put her textbooks and some extra gym clothes into her locker and looked at her schedule. Many passed her, glancing and she heard them whispering "Who is that?". She chose to ignore the whispers and looks.<p>

Rachel walked to Spanish class, where she sat in the back of the classroom, getting to choose her seat because the classroom was empty since she got there early. She saw two girls in red cheerleader uniforms coming her way, a tall, ditzy blonde that looked lost and a fierce Latina. "Hi, is this seat taken?" the blonde asked her, pointing to the seat next to her Rachel shook her head no. "Oh, cool, do you mind if we sit here?" she asked. Rachel smiled. "You can sit if you want," she told them. They nodded and sat. "I'm Rachel Berry, by the way," Rachel told them. The Latina nodded. "I'm Santana." she said a little bitchily but overall nice. "I'm Brittany!" the blonde said sweetly.

After that, three guys with letterman jackets, an Asian one, one with chocolately skin, and one with a mohawk, sat in front of them. "Who's your new friend?" the guy with chocolately skin asked Santana and Brittany. "Matt, Puck and Mike, this is Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is Matt Rutherford, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, and Mike Chang," Santana introduced all of them, pointing to each one of them as she said all of their names. "Puck?" Rachel laughed. "What kind of nickname is Puck?" The guy with the mohawked looked at her seriously. "A badass one," he told her, most serious. She just laughed at his seriousness.

"So Rachel, where did you come from?" Mike asked sweetly and curiously. "Well, I was born in California but moved to NYC when I was about five and now I'm here in Lima," she told them. "NYC? That's where we're going for Nationals for Glee club!" Brittany exclaimed excitely. "Yeah, it's pretty cool," Rachel said nonchantley like it was nothing. "How's shopping in NYC?" Santana asked, intersested. "Amazing! There are so many designer stores. I got this outfit from Marc Jacobs store before I left," Rachel explained to the girls, motioning at her body. The boys pretty much zoned out then and started talking about football tryouts.

A man with curly hair who was wearing a black vest came into the classroom. "Hola!" he said cheerily. Spanish went on and Rachel just sat with a bored expression talking to the girls about clothes when she felt a note on her lap. She looked around and saw Mike smiling.

_Bored, are we? Me toooo! No offense to Mr. Schue though lol :)_

Rachel chuckled a little at the note and smiled at Mike as she wrote back.

_Lol I completely agree with you. And his hair is really distracting. I can't help picturing birds laying on sulfurous eggs in there and I find it disgusting._ **[A/N: part of a Sue Sylvester quote :D]**

Rachel tossed it back at Mike. When Mike read it, he burst out laughing, then tried to muffle up his laughter with his hand before he got in trouble. He scribbled on the lined paper and threw it back at Rachel.

_LMFAO! I think Coach Sylvester would agree with you on that cos she always gives Mr. Schue crap about his hair. Tbh, her comments are almost as funny as yours ;)_

Rachel raised her eyebrow at Mike.

_1.) When can I meet this Coach Sylvester you speak of? 2.) :) Awwh thanks :D she must've got some pretty awesomely jokes then. ;)_

She tossed the crumbled paper and it hit Mike directly in the face. He slowly turned around and glared at her while Rachel smiled innocently, _too_ innocent.

_Was that nesscessary?_

Rachel read the paper after Mike tossed it at her and laughedl.

_Now that you mention it, yup. It definitely was._

She tossed the paper over at Mike and kept giggling. Mike then threw a playful glare her way. The bell rang before anymore note passing could occur and Rachel stumbled out of the Spanish room, sounding mental because she never stopped laughing. "You're a meanie butt," Mike playfully teased, sticking his tongue out at Rachel, which made the brunette laugh harder.

* * *

><p>"Rachel's nice," Brittany conclued to her friends as Rachel was by the vending machine. Mike smiled and nodded. "She's funny," he gloated. Puck smirked. "Dude, you totally have the hots for Berry!" he slapped Mike in the back. Mike blushed. "I do not!" he screeched, stomping his foot like a little kid, causing everyone to laugh. "Who are you trying to convice here, Hun?" Santana teased.<p>

Rachel came back with a frown on her face and she started grumbling. "What's wrong Rach?" Matt asked, trying hard not to laugh at her pouting. Rachel now was full out scowling. "The friggen vending machine is out of Hershey bars," she mumbled angerily, and kept grumbling under her breath as her new friends chuckled. "You can have mine." Mike offered Rachel a new Hershey's mike chocolate bar. "Thanks Mike!" she squealed and hugged him, blushing when she realized what she did.

The rest of them watched in amusement. _They are PERFECT for each other,_ the others concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys are willing to read the story. ;] This is just a preview and the first Chapter will be out soon :D<strong>


	2. Glee Auditions

**A/N: Sorry for not updating quickly. Dx I didn't have writer's block... I didn't have any time to go out and publish another chapter or write another chapter. I hope you guys will understand. Anyway, I have featured many of my favorite songs during this chapter so... ENJOY my taste in music. x]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs featured in this chapter. :( If I did, Glee would focus more on the Strokes, Green Day and My Chemical Romance than Top 100 and Broadway. I mean I love some of that music but what about punk rock? And where's my hardcore rap like Look at Me Now? Jeez.**

* * *

><p>Rachel and Mike walked into the choir room, arguing about Rachel joining the New Directions. "I don't even know if I can sing! I'm a dancer!" Rachel argued. Mike rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm both, just relax! You'll do great, I promise!" Mike assured her. <strong>[AN: I know this isn't true but just go along with it]**

Rachel scanned the room. In the first row, a beautiful boy who was dressed in Prada and Marc Jacobs sat next to a girl with chocolately skin who seemed to be a diva. Further to the left she saw a gothic Asian girl, who seemed shy and next to her was a boy with glasses who seemed nerdy in a wheelchair. The two of them were talking quietly.

In the next row, a blonde with hazel eyes was wearing the same uniform as Brittany and Santana. Next to her was a lanky kid with seemed awkward and confused. In the same row, a few seats down she spotted Brittany and Puck talking. _They're cute together,_ Rachel thought, smiling. She led Mike over to where Brittany and Puck sat.

Brittany looked up when she felt a body next to her. "Rachie!" Brittany squealed and hugged the petite brunette. Rachel smiled and hugged her back. Santana and Matt soon came in the choir room, Santana laughing heartly about something Matt must've been saying. It did not go unnoticed by Rachel. "Hey Matt, hey San," Rachel greeted, smirking at the two as they sat down.

Mr. Schue came in shortly after that. He noticed Rachel was sitting with Mike, Matt, Brittany, Puck, and Santana. "You're trying out for Glee club, Rachel?" he asked. Rachel half-nodded. "I was kind of forced into it so...I guess." she informed him. Mr. Schue glanced at the group that surrounded her. They all had innocent looks on their faces.

"Well, whenever you're ready you can come and sing for us." he told her, smiling. She nodded and pushed off her chair. Mike patted her on the back and Brittany and Santana wrapped her up in a big hug before she made in to the center of the room. "Do you guys have an auditorium?" Rachel asked. Mr. Schue nodded. "Can we move there? I feel like I don't have enough space," she said.

The glee club, plus the band members, all entered the auditorium while Rachel and Mike were backstage. "Can you dance with me for my song?" Rachel asked Mike. Mike smiled at her, "Of course."

The two made their way on stage while Rachel whispered to the band the song that she was singing. "This is my favorite song **[A/N: Mine too :D]**, so I hope for enjoy!" she told them. "San, Brit, Noah, Matt, I need your help with this song."

[_Rachel,_ Santana, Brittany, Puck, Matt and Mike]

_The future is bulletproof_  
><em>The aftermath is secondary<em>  
><em>It's time to do it now and do it loud<em>  
><em>Killjoys, make some noise!<em>

[Mike and Rachel danced their way onto the stage. Brittany was hanging around Puck, who was showing off his guitar skills. Matt and Santana danced in the corner of the stage.]

_NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NANANANANANA_  
><em>NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NANANANANANA<em>  
><em>NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA<em>  
><em>NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA<em>  
><em>NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NA<em>

[Rachel flipped her hair back and forth with Brittany to give a rocker affect. All the boys wolf-whistled and cheered for the two girls.]

_Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs_  
><em>I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got<em>  
><em>Take the cash and I'll keep it<em>  
><em>Eight legs to the wall<em>  
><em>Hit the gas, kill 'em all<em>  
><em>And we crawl!<em>  
><em>And we crawl!<em>  
><em>And we crawl!<em>  
><em>You'll be my detonator<em>

[Mike and Rachel went crazy, Rachel doing flips, splits and twist while Mike break danced on the stage.]

_Love, gimme love, gimme love_  
><em>I don't need it, but I'll take what I want<em>  
><em>From your heart and I'll keep it<em>  
><em>In a bag, in a box<em>  
><em>Put an X on the floor<em>  
><em>Gimme more!<em>  
><em>Gimme more!<em>  
><em>Gimme more!<em>  
><em>Shut up and sing it with me<em>

[Everyone now was running around the stage, jumping and dancing while everyone in the crowd was cheering except for a certain blonde cheerio who looked at the petite brunette with an evil eye.]

_NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA_  
><em>From Mall Security<em> (NA-NA-NANANA)  
><span>(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)<span>  
><em>To every enemy<em> (NA-NA-NANANA)  
><span>(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)<span>  
><em>We're on their property<em> (NA-NA-NANANA)  
><em>Standing in a V formation<em>

[Mike, Puck, Matt, Brittany and Santana stood in a V formation with Rachel singing and dancing in the middle.]

_NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA_  
><em>Let's blow an artery<em> (NA-NA-NANANA)  
><span>(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)<span>  
><em>Eat plastic surgery<em> (NA-NA-NANANA)  
><span>(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)<span>  
><em>Keep your apology<em> (NA-NA-NANANA)  
><em>Give us more detonation<em>

[Rachel and Santana jumped off the stage, flipping in the process while Brittany was performing Cheerio moves on the stage and the boys backed up Brittany while Puck was next to her, playing the guitar.]

_More!_  
><em>Gimme more!<em>  
><em>Gimme more!<em>

[Rachel hopped back on stage and started fooling around with Brittany and Mike.]

_Let me tell you 'bout the sad man_  
><em>Shut up and let me see your jazz hands<em>  
><em>Remember when you were a madman<em>  
><em>Thought you was Batman<em>  
><em>And hit the party with a gas can<em>  
><em>Kiss me you animal!<em>

[Rachel teased Mike and kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed and continued dancing, Mike doing some cool moves wit his hands and arms.]

_NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA_  
><em>You run the company<em> (NA-NA-NANANA)  
><span>(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)<span>  
><em>Fuck like a Kennedy<em> (NA-NA-NANANA)  
><span>(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)<span>  
><em>I think we'd rather be<em> (NA-NA-NANANA)  
><em>Burning your information<em>

[Brittany and Rachel shot up into the air while Mike and Matt held them and Santana did a cartwheel and round-offs around them.]

_NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA_  
><em>Let's blow an artery<em> (NA-NA-NANANA)  
><span>(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)<span>  
><em>Eat plastic surgery<em> (NA-NA-NANANA)  
><span>(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)<span>  
><em>Keep your apology<em> (NA-NA-NANANA)  
><em>Give us more detonation<em>

[Puck and Matt danced around Brittany and Santana while Mike and Rachel danced together in the center of the stage.]

_Right here, right now_  
><em>All the way in Battery City<em>  
><em>The little children raised their open filthy palms<em>  
><em>Like tiny daggers up to heaven<em>  
><em>And all the Juvee Halls, and the ritalin rats<em>  
><em>Ask angels made from neon and fucking garbage<em>  
><em>Scream out! What will save us?<em>  
><em>And the sky opened up<em>

[Tears glistened in Rachel's eyes as she sang this part and she slowed down on the dancing and stood in the middle of the stage, alone, while the rest danced ballet around her.]

_Everybody wants to change the world_  
><em>Everybody wants to change the world<em>  
><em>But no one, no one wants to die<em>  
><em>Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try,<em>  
><em>Wanna try, wanna try now!<em>

[Rachel joined her friends and began dancing again. Santana and Brittany danced with Rachel now.]

_I'll be your detonator!_

[Puck rocked the guitar solo while everyone else danced. Even the people who were sitting were now standing and dancing except for the same blonde cheerio.]

_NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NA  
><em>_NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA_  
><em>Make no apologies<em> (NA-NA-NANANA)  
><span>(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)<span>  
><em>It's death or victory<em> (NA-NA-NANANA)  
><span>(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)<span>  
><em>On my authority<em> (NA-NA-NANANA)  
><em>Crash and burn, young and loaded<em>

[Rachel was on the floor with Mike and Matt while Brittany did a tumble into Santana.]

_NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA_  
><em>Drop like a bullet shell<em> (NA-NA-NANANA)  
><span>(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)<span>  
><em>Dress like a sleeper cell <em>(NA-NA-NANANA)  
><span>(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)<span>  
><em>I'd rather go to hell<em> (NA-NA-NANANA)  
><em>Then be in a purgatory<em>  
><em>Cut my hair, gag and bore me<em>  
><em>Pull this pin, let this world explode<em>

The six stood breathless on the stage, extremely happy. The girls all squealed and hugged each other except for when Rachel pounced into Mike's arms. Brittany blushed as she told Puck good job on his guitar solo. He smiled brightly. Santana and Matt hugged briefly, blushing in the process.

Mr. Schue had a big smile planted on his face. "That was amazing, Rachel! You are very talented. Both singing AND dancing. Quinn," the blonde, hazel-eyed cheerio snapped her head up. "You may have some compeition as the leading lady." Quinn's eyes bulged out of her head when she heard the teacher. "You _have _to be kidding me," she screeched.

Mr. Schue ignored the blonde and continued. "Rachel, welcome to the club," he smiled at the brunette. "Anyone want to sing anything for our new member?" the curly haired teacher asked the group. Mulitple people raised their hands. "Puck? You'd like to go?" he asked the mohawked boy. Puck nodded and got back on the stage.

"Well, Rach, you're pretty badass. So, I dedicate this song to your and my badassness." he chuckled a little bit and grabbed his guitar.

_He seemed impressed by the way you came in._  
><em>"Tell us a story<em>  
><em>I know you're not boring"<em>

_I was afraid that you would not insist._  
><em>"You sound so sleepy<em>  
><em>just take this, now leave me"<em>

_I said please don't slow me down_  
><em>If I'm going too fast<em>  
><em>You're in a strange part of our town...<em>

_Yeah, the night's not over_  
><em>You're not trying hard enough,<em>  
><em>Our lives are changing lanes<em>  
><em>You ran me off the road,<em>  
><em>The wait is over<em>  
><em>I'm now taking over,<em>  
><em>You're no longer laughing<em>  
><em>I'm not drowning fast enough.<em>

_Now every time that I look at myself_  
><em>"I thought I told you<em>  
><em>this world is not for you"<em>

_The room is on fire as she's fixing her hair_  
><em>"you sound so angry<em>  
><em>just calm down, you found me"<em>

_I said please don't slow me down_  
><em>If I'm going too fast<em>  
><em>You're in a strange part of our town...<em>

_Yeah, the night's not over_  
><em>You're not trying hard enough,<em>  
><em>Our lives are changing lanes<em>  
><em>You ran me off the road,<em>  
><em>The wait is over<em>  
><em>I'm now taking over,<em>  
><em>You're no longer laughing<em>  
><em>I'm not drowning fast enough.<em>

Puck finished with a smirk on his face, while Rachel was chuckling a little. She ran on stage and they started full of laughing. No one understood but they guessed it was a badass thing.

They cleared the stage and took a seat. Mr. Schue smiled down at the twelve teenagers that sat in front of him. "Since there are so many of you that would like to welcome Rachel, that's going to be our assignment. So get to know her and then sing about you're interactions with her." he smiled as most of them seemed excited.

Mr. Schue walked through the doors and into the hallway when everyone turned to the new girl. Santana was the first one to speak. "Rachel! You didn't tell us you could sing!" she lightly slapped Rachel in the arm. Rachel let out a breathless chuckle. "If I knew, I'd tell you. I only thought I could dance." she told them.

Everyone introduced themselves and they discussed various topics. Quinn decided not to particapate and gazed at the new girl. She needed to be brought down. Quinn was on top.

* * *

><p>Finn walked up to Rachel while she getting her things from her locker after Glee practice. "Uh, hey..." Finn said awkwardly. "Rachel," she told him. "Rachel," he said almost breathlessly. "Do you wanna go out sometime?" he asked confidentely. Rachel laughed a little. "One, don't you have a girlfriend? Two, you're kinda not my type." she told him trying to walk away.<p>

Finn held her back. "Excuse me? One, my love life isn't any of _your_ business and two, I'm the quarterback. I'm _everyone's_ type," he told her, matter-of-factly. Rachel shook her head and laughed. "So you're saying you like guys too?" she said, laughing a little as she twist his words.

Finn then stormed off, looking for his girlfriend. Rachel turned around to see Mike standing at the end of the hall, smiling at her. She ran over to him and they bursted into laughter. "You just broke the quarterback's heart and is making him second guess his sexuality. You and Puck are like the perfect match." Mike told her. Rachel laughed at the Asian boy.

Rachel and Mike walked out into the parking lot. Rachel felt her wrist being grabbed and pulled her away from Mike. A hand flew over her mouth, preventing Mike from hearing Rachel's screams and pleads for help.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! Eek!<strong>

**Songs used: Na Na Na - My Chemical Romance and Reptilia - The Strokes**

**I apologize for boringness and shortness of this chapter :( I have a lot of stuff going on and my writing isn't going to be that good D:**


End file.
